Baby's First Sounds
Baby's First Sounds: Discoveries For Little Ears 2007 September 3, 2007 * Baby's First Sounds: Discoveries For Little Ears 2008 DVD September 6, 2008 Characters * Bumblette The Bee * Julie The Sheep * Bubba The Bluebird * Dubba The Bluebird * Harry The Hippo * Mozart The Koala * Wellington Van Cow * Da Vinci The Monkey * Mimi The Monkey * Sidney The Squirrel (After In The End Credits) * Otto The Owl (In A Bonus Puppet Show) * Beethoven The Giraffe (In A Bonus Puppet Show) * Bard The Dragon (In A Bonus Puppet Show) * Sugar The Cat (In A Bonus Puppet Show) Musical Selections * Piano Sonata #2 in F, K. 280/189e, 3rd Movement - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart * Oboe Quartet in F, K. 370/368b, 3rd Movement - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart * Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star (English) - Traditional * Humpty Dumpty - Traditional * Piano Sonata #11 in A, K. 331, 1st Movement - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart * Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star (Spanish) - Traditional * Hey Diddle Diddle (Spanish) - Traditional * Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush - Traditional * Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star (French) - Traditional * Piano Sonata #11 in A, K. 311, 1st Movement - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart * Little Bo-Peep (French) - Traditional * Oboe Quartet in F, K. 370/368b, 3rd Movement - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart * Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star (Chinese) - Traditional * Piano Sonata in A, D. 959, #2, 2nd Movement (Franz Schubert) Letters * B * L * O * P * A * D * M * E * T Toys * Bumblette Bee by David Privett * Julie Sheep by David Privett * Harry Hippo by David Privett * Bubba Bluebird by Legends & Lore * Dubba Bluebird by David Privett * Mozart Koala by David Privett * Wellington Cow by David Privett * Monkey Boy by David Privett * Mimi Monkey by David Privett * Sidney Squirrel by David Privett * Bard the Dragon by Legends & Lore * Otto Owl by David Privett * Giraffe by David Privett * Sugar Cat by David Privett * Babal By: Active People * Large Floppy Monkey By: Animal Adventure * Quack Pack (original version) By: Applepie Toys * Magic Jet (combination of the one in On the Go and the one in the 2004 version of Baby Mozart) By: BAO Toys * NEW Baby Bee Costume (from Numbers Nursery) By: Beastly Buddies * Pocket Pals Elephant (from Lullaby Time) By: Bestever, Inc * Battery Powered Railway Set (from Lullaby Time) By: Brio * Wind Up Bees By: California Creations * Rocking Dolphin NEW By: Carlisle & Co. * Bongo Elephant NEW By: Charm Company * Bebe Do - My Real Baby (new version from Lullaby Time) By: Corolle * Replica of Mary Had a Little Lamb Jack in the Box (from Baby MacDonald) By: Eden Toys/Learning Curve * Dado Cubes By: Fat Brain Toys * Dino Puppet (from Baby Bach) By: Folkmanis Puppets * Octopus Puppet (from Baby Bach) By: Folkmanis Puppets * Panda (from Baby Noah) By: Folkmanis Puppets * Turtle Dancers By: Gemmy Industries * Replica of Gemini By: Golden Island International, Inc. * Lion Marionette New Version By: Hape International, Inc, * Vivian Marionette By: Hape International, Inc. * Bump N Go Alien By: International Playthings * Calico Critters By: International Playthings * Giraffe Mommy and Baby Pull Toy By: International Playthings * Sea Squirters By: International Playthings * Three Little Pigs By: International Playthings * NEW Hi Bounce-Balls: Hot Rainbow and Swirls By: Ja-Ru * Cuddly Tiramasu (original) By: Kaethe Kruse * My First RC Buggies By: Kid Galaxy * (NEW Version) Threading Cheese By: Learning Curve International * Rainbow Cones (NEW Version) By: Learning Resources * Barn Yard Finger Puppets By: Manhattan Toy * Whoozit Puzzle By: Manhattan Toy * Happy Monkey 2007 edition By: Mary Meyer Corporation * Replica of Alphabet Stacking and Nesting By: Melissa & Doug * Happy Hippo Pull Toy By: Melissa & Doug * Replica of Wind Up Ear (from Baby Da Vinci) By: Merry Thoughts, Inc. * Drop N Go Emma By: Ohio Art Company * Hip Hop Frog By: Outrageous * Happy Pig Walker By: Petra Toys * Wooden African Monkey Press Puppet By: Petra Toys * Mini Polka Dot Rattle By: Sassy * Green Squeeze Frog NEW By: Schylling * Mini Red Piano (Replica Version) By: Schylling * Gertie Wild - Tiger Ball NEW Version By: Small World Toys * Baby Bottle By: Target * Push Along Turtle By: The First Years * Baby Concerto By: Tolo Toys * Fun Time Fishing Rod By: Tolo Toys * Switching Gears By: Tolo Toys * Gearation (combination of the normal one in Baby Shakespeare and the yellow gears one in Baby Van Gogh and the nine gears one in Baby Da Vinci) By: Tomy * Musical Push N Merry (Mixture between the one from Language Nursery 2004 and the one from Baby Mozart 2004) By: Tomy * Wind Up Hopping Mouse (NEW Version) By: Tomy * Fun Balls By: Toys-R-Us (Geoffrey, Inc.) * Plush Blue Smile Flower By: Toys-R-Us (Geoffrey, Inc.) * Bubble Monkey (NEW Version) By: Toysmith * Dino Wind Up Toys By: Toysmith * Rubber Duckie By: Toysmith * Move and Crawl Ball By: Vtech * Small Talk By: Vtech * Pup-Pet Chirpy the Dancing Chick (NEW Version) By: Westminster, Inc, * Sundance the Playful Pony (NEW Version) By: Westminster, Inc. * Wooly Sheep NEW Version By: Westminster, Inc. * Giant Air Balloons (Manufacturer Unknown) * Rainstock (Manufacturer Unknown) Category:Videos Category:Videos without Warning screens